Misleading and Riddles
by Phoenixslayer99
Summary: Fem!Harry Iris is taken in by Lord Sirius Black after her parents are killed by Grindelwald. Secrets will be unraveled as she goes through all her years raised as a Black pureblood with neutral views. Will she be able to handle it? Emerald Dragon and Turtle will join with Crimson Qilin(Kirin) and Phoenix. Romance later on.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. It belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

**This story is inspired by****_ Inside My Mind_**** and ****_Masquerade_**** by sistergrimmslover.**

**A/N:** Hey readers! This is the prologue of my first fem!HP Fanfiction and this is my second fanfiction that I am currently writing. The posting may not be as regular as you would like due to work and school, but I'll try to keep posting as fast as I can. This story will be TMR/Fem!HP, so if you don't like it, don't read it!

The story awaits!

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**(Potter Residence, Godric's Hollow)**

James and Lily Potter cooed at their baby girl, Iris, waiting for their friend Sirius Black to return. He was to be their Secret Keeper, but he had persuaded them to take Pettigrew as their Secret Keeper for the reason that he would be the obvious choice. Black had recently gone out to deal with issues that had come up concerning the House of Black and bring food back.

The Dark Lord Grindelwald swept into the yard which was previously hidden under the Fidelius Charm. Yes, the idiot Pettigrew had served him well. He undid the Fidelius Charm for him and was given a nice little _Stupefy_ to the face. Blasting the door open with a Reductor Curse, he heard the two Potters as they scrambled up to defend their home.

"He's here! Damn Pettigrew; I knew we shouldn't have listened to Sirius! Lily! Take Iris and run! I'll hold him off!" James said as he appeared at the top of the stairs, beginning to pull his wand out. It was too late; Grindelwald's was already out.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" A jet of green light struck James square in the chest. He toppled forward and slid down the stairs, glasses falling off and cracking. Grindelwald stepped over his dead body, searching for the Mudblood.

In a room not far from the stairs, Lily was holding Iris close to her chest. "I'll always be with you, alright? I love you Iris!" Tears streamed freely from her vivid green eyes. She took her wand out and muttered, "May the Benevolent Creatures bless you." There was a flash and a crimson feather drifted down onto Iris' lap. The infant watched her mother curiously as she stood up. The door burst open, flying off its hinges.

"Step aside, Mudblood. I only want the girl." He said coldly. Lily did not move and held her ground. "No? Then die! _Avada Kedavra!_" Lily crumpled to the ground much like her husband did. Grindelwald smirked in dark satisfaction. Raising his wand, he pointed it at the girl, whose eyes were beginning to glow a sickly green. "_Avada Kedavra!_" He could only watch in shock as a crimson red shield sent the sickly green Killing Curse back into him. And he was gone… dust in the wind…

* * *

**(Two Hours Later)**

Tom Marvolo Riddle, Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, appeared with a light _crack_ as he Apparated onto the scene. Stepping gingerly over a stray stake of wood from the front door, he made his way into the Potter household. As soon as he stepped over the threshold, he was greeted with the sight of one James Potter lying at the foot of the stairs and his broken glasses not far away.

Riddle ascended the stairs and tried to locate the girl. He searched, and eventually, he found her. Cursing mentally, he wondered why he had told Black that the Potter household had been attacked during his absence. Sirius wanted him to ensure that he would have guardianship over the girl. The girl's eyes were the color of the _Avada Kedavra_, and he was unnerved by how similar in color they were.

Once she saw him, her eyes began dimming until they were slightly darker than the Killing Curse, but still a vivid jade green. Observing the girl for a moment, Tom saw the blood red feather in her lap and wondered what it did. Extending his consciousness, he sensed the connection between it and the girl. Interesting.

The Deputy Headmaster picked Iris up and turned in place, Disapparating into Hogwarts. Cloak billowing behind him, he strode through the empty halls, twisting and turning until he came up to a portrait of Salazar Slytherin. The girl's eyes blinked open as they stopped. "**Open.**" Said Tom in Parseltongue.

"What is thine need?" Salazar said dramatically, acting as if he had just woken up. Looking down, he gasped. "Dear heir, what, pray tell, haveth thou been doing? Frolicking around?"

"No! Now just **open!**" Tom snapped. His patience was wearing thin. He had told Black to wait in his office and now Salazar was wasting his time.

"**Open. Open!**" said Iris, giggling happily. The two Slytherins looked at the girl and gaped. The question was clear on Salazar's face. Tom schooled his features. "I don't know how. Just open, for Merlin's sake." Salazar harrumphed and swung open to reveal a comfortable office.

Sirius had gotten bored of standing and waiting in Tom's office, so he had plopped himself down in one of the only two comfy armchairs in there. His feet were up on the desk right in front of it, which was used for student detentions. Tom strode in, carrying the baby in his arms. "Black. I don't recall allowing you to sit or have your feet on my desk. Off. Now." He said curtly.

The Gryffindor scrambled to stand up. In moments, he stood in front of Tom's desk, behind which Tom sat. "Do you have Iris? Are you sure I'll have guardianship of her?"

"Yes to both questions. Sign these papers and she'll be yours." Replied Tom, pulling out adoption papers. "Make sure you blood adopt her as well. Then she'll be your heiress."

Sirius was suspicious. This was looking too easy. "How'd you even get these papers anyway? And is there something else you want me to do?"

Tom leaned with his elbows onto the desk. "My influence as Lord Slytherin does wonders. And as a matter of fact, I want you to raise her as a proper pureblood as long as you make sure she isn't like a Parkinson or like any other snobby pureblood."

"That's it? Is there something I'm missing?" asked Sirius. He was really confused now. Tom fucking Riddle was letting him have Iris so easily. Riddle smirked.

"Yes. Dumbledore wanted to send her to the Dursleys' residence in the Muggle world. I would rather die than let such an interesting girl go live with Muggles, so raise her right, Black."

Sirius agreed and signed the papers, hoping that he would be able to raise her to James and Lily's standards. He would even teach some hexes and jinxes to her as well to make sure she didn't have any unwanted stalkers. He grinned to himself at that thought.

"But why did Dumbledore want to send her to the Muggles?" Sirius asked, frowning.

"He wanted to keep her ignorant and come to be an old grandfather to her so she could be his pawn in the defeat of Grindelwald and Lord Voldemort." Replied Tom smoothly.

"What? He would never do that! I don't believe it!" Sirius exclaimed, outraged.

"Believe what you will, Black. I have one request to make. To repay me for what I've done for you today, you will allow me to escort Iris around Diagon Alley when she goes shopping for her school supplies if I wish to."

Black scowled. "Alright old man." He cringed when Riddle's eyes flashed red. "Deal."

Tom could only smirk. His plans were beginning right now.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey readers! How was the prologue? Please review and tell me if you think anything is wrong, anything is strange, etc. This may be a long story ~ I have it all planned out. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!

-_Phoenixslayer99 out._


	2. Part I

**A/N: **Hey readers! Sorry this is late! I was hoping to post this sooner, but I've been swamped in work from school. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter!

For those of you who review purely for criticism, check my profile! I have a section addressing reviews! I do not like people who criticize just for the sake of criticism.

Please review and tell me your opinions! Just no pure criticism ~~

* * *

**Chapter I**

* * *

**(12 Grimmauld Place, London, Great Britain)**

**31****st**** of July in 1991**

**9:17 AM**

Lord Black sat at his desk in his study, filling out papers for his job at the Ministry. He was an Unspeakable, which were basically the international Auror Black Ops, but he could not tell Iris, so he just told her that he was an Auror. Frowning, he thought about Iris again. That crimson feather had been her favorite. She never let go of it or even let it out of her sight. Her first year at Hogwarts was coming soon.

Pushing his chair out, he stood up and stretched, smoothing out his robes as he did so. Opening the door, Sirius lazily stepped out. "Iris!"he called. "Time to get up! You need to go shopping for your school supplies today!"

Iris woke to Sirius' call and scrambled out of bed. Making her way to her bedroom door, she burst out the door, nearly tripping over Kreacher, the Black house-elf, in the process. He was standing outside her door, brushing at some imaginary dust. "Sorry Kreacher!" she called over her shoulder. He glared at her.

"Worry not Mistress." Replied Kreacher, his look softening when he saw her. He actually liked Iris, unlike that disgrace to the Blacks. Iris laughed lightly at his antics, knowing that Sirius probably said something to him. Before she went into the bathroom, she called to Kreacher.

"Kreacher, can you fix me some tea and breakfast? I have an appointment with a Professor after I eat." Iris asked.

"Of course Mistress, right away." With a light _crack_, Kreacher disappeared, presumably to make breakfast for Iris. Standing in her bathroom, Iris started the shower and stripped. Once the water was warm enough, she stepped under the cascading river of steaming water. Sighing contentedly, she took her time before she finished washing.

Slipping her prescribed contacts into her eyes, she remembered how she came to get them. During primary school, she had worn horrible glasses that made her look incredibly dorky. Iris voiced the issue, and Sirius took her to the doctor, and he prescribed them for her. Along with wearing the contacts, she was now taking a potion made to improve eyesight.

She examined herself in her full-body mirror to make sure she was presentable. Long, dark hair hung down to her waist in slight waves, though she was petite in stature. Her pale skin bordered upon sickly pale, but it stood out because of her hair. Aristocratic cheekbones characteristic of a pureblood, red lips. And her eyes. They were jade green most of the time, but when she got angry or was overwhelmed by negative emotion, they would be a sickly green, flecked with red. Shaking her thoughts off, she smirked, exposing pristine white teeth, and decided she was presentable.

Returning to her bedroom, she opened her closet. Donning tight, dark navy-blue slacks and a blue top that had loose sleeves which flared out at the wrist, she checked herself again. Pulling on leather boots and an emerald green cloak, she brushed the wrinkles out of the cloak. Grabbing the glowing crimson phoenix feather from her bedside table and tucking it behind her ear, she made her way out of her room.

"Iris Phoenice Potter! Hurry up! I have to leave for work soon." Sirius called impatiently as he sat with Remus Lupin at the table. Iris made her way down the stairs, laughing at her father as he stared at her strangely – he was probably thinking about how she was dressed… He had told her that he wasn't really her real father, but she had been blood-adopted, so technically he was her father. Sitting down at the table, she picked up a treacle tart and nibbled at it.

"So what's this about my appointment?" Iris asked.

Sirius continued staring before he regained his composure. "Ahem. Yes. Remus will make sure you are in the company of the Professor and escort the two of you. Unfortunately I have to go to work, so I wish you the best of luck with the Professor, Prongslet." Prongslet was the nickname he had assigned her because she was James' daughter, and James was Prongs. Standing up, he hugged Iris before Apparating to the Ministry.

Remus was chuckling at Sirius' words. He was already ready to leave, wearing a somewhat formal suit. "Alright, Iris. If you're ready to go, let's go. We're going to meet the Professor at the Leaky Cauldron." He said, gesturing for her to go first.

Iris smirked. Taking a pinch of Floo Powder, she stepped into the fireplace, which was cleaned regularly due to the fact that it was connected to the Floo Network. Throwing the powder down, she clearly enunciated "Leaky Cauldron!"

She disappeared in a burst of green flame.

* * *

**(Leaky Cauldron, London, Great Britain)**

**9:52 AM**

Green flames erupted around her as she spun down into the fireplace. Stumbling, she lost her balance and was about to fall, but a strong arm caught her by the waist and pulled her against a firm, unmoving figure.

People began shouting and clamoring when she appeared. "It's Iris Potter! The Girl-Who-Lived!"

"Fuck." Iris said resignedly when she heard them. A voice emanated from the person who had caught her.

"Such coarse language, Miss Potter." He said condescendingly. He suddenly let go of Iris. She stumbled back and steadied herself with Remus' help. She looked up at him. He was a tall man with pale aristocratic features and extremely dark hair tied back in a low ponytail. His obsidian eyes were flecked with scarlet as he looked at her. Looking away from her, he glared at the gawking audience. "All of you. Away. Shoo. Give the child room. She is nothing to be gawked at. She is a person. Treat her as such." He snarled, disgust prevalent in his voice.

They all turned away, muttering to themselves. The handsome man looked her in the eyes and hissed at her. "**I am Professor Tom Riddle, Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts. I teach Defense against the Dark Arts.**" He offered a hand.

"**Greetings, Professor. I am Iris Potter.**" Iris hissed in return, taking his hand and shaking it. She could not help but notice an undertone of hissing as she spoke, but she shrugged it off.

"I do believe we should head to the Alley now." Riddle said. Iris dropped his hand. "You're to make sure I don't do anything, Lupin?" he asked, turning to the silent man, who nodded in affirmative before speaking.

"How have you been, Professor? It's been a while since I last saw you." Remus asked calmly.

"Fine. Sending children letters. Teaching. Grading. Papers." Said Riddle in clipped sentences. His tone suggested that he was rather irritated by the question.

"Professor?" she began. "Do you not like teaching?" Riddle looked at her, but his expression was unfathomable. With a frank "I like teaching," he pulled out his pale, almost white, yew wand. Tapping the bricks, he did not notice Iris shudder when he extracted his wand from his robes. The girl reached a hand out, but before it could reach Tom's peripheral vision, she controlled herself and made it look like she was brushing a lock of hair back behind her ear.

* * *

**(Diagon Alley, London, Great Britain)**

**9:58 AM**

Sweeping into Diagon Alley, Iris and Remus were hard-pressed to keep up with the Dark wizard as he weaved his way through the crowds. He stopped at an intersection. "We must go to Gringotts first. I have something important to conduct there, then we will continue with your shopping, Miss Potter."

Nodding, Iris could only follow as he swept away once again. Riddle stopped once again before entering Gringotts. He gestured for Iris to proceed first. Hesitating a little, Iris stepped forward, quickly changing the air around her to that of a haughty pureblood. She stopped in front of the goblin.

"Welcome to Gringotts, Miss Potter. I am Gorbuk." Said the teller, somewhat tensely. Iris nodded respectfully and curtsied. Remus' lips turned upwards slightly, akin to a proud smile.

"Sirius taught her to how to survive in this world, especially since she's a half-blood. He did well." Said Remus quietly to Riddle, seeing his surprise. They turned back to Iris.

"Merry meet, Gorbuk." Iris continued. She paused and waited for the teller's reply.

"Merry meet, Miss Potter. How may I help you?" Gorbuk said, less coldly now that he recognized that she understood their customs. Iris opened her mouth to speak, but Riddle stepped into sight of the goblin. "Lord Slytherin. What can I do for you?" said Gorbuk, bowing deeply to the tall man.

"Give Miss Potter a blood test. The one that lists everything, if you please. You will hand it to me before she sees it." The Professor said in a smooth but powerful voice.

"Very well." Gorbuk said. "The Head of the Blood Ancestry will conduct the test. However, the costs –"

"-Are of no consequence. Just charge it to the Black Vault." Remus interjected. "I'm sure Sirius won't mind," he added as an afterthought.

The group of three followed the short creature to a large door, which he opened. "He will be in there, Lord Slytherin. By your leave," Gorbuk bowed again before departing.

Entering through the doors, Riddle cast a look back at Remus that said "sit and wait." The werewolf nodded in understanding and smiled at Iris, who smiled faintly back at him. Ushering the Potter inside, Riddle closed the door behind them and began propelling the girl towards the lone table in the room. Upon it lay a liturgical knife and stone bowl.

"My Lord Slytherin. And you are Miss Potter?" said the goblin, turning to Iris after greeting Riddle. She nodded in affirmative. "We'll conduct the blood testing immediately. Fill the bowl with your blood." The goblin commanded.

Iris paused for a moment, then picked it up. Holding it to her hand, she gritted her teeth in preparation for the pain and when she was ready, she let it cut into her palm. Blood oozed out instantly into the bowl, which the Professor held under her hand. Holding his wand out, he mended her wound as soon as the bowl was full.

"I'll be back. Wait here." Said the creature as he took the bowl and knife.

Minutes later he returned with an empty bowl, an unblemished ceremonial knife, and a large piece of parchment, the last of which was handed to the Deputy Headmaster. Iris watched his face carefully. It flashed through a series of emotions: from cool and collected he became confused, he figured out why, and then his eyes turned red.

Turning to the goblin, the lord spoke softly so only the short goblin would hear. "Hide who she is bonded with and how she is heiress to Slytherin and le Fay." With a nod and a wave of a hand, the goblin pulsed his magic, changing what was written on the parchment.

Riddle handed it to Iris and stood back as she scanned the results with a critical eye.

**_Iris Phoenice Potter-Black_**

_Is Heiress to:_

_The Noble House of Gryffindor_

_The Noble House of Potter_

_The Most Honorable and Ancient House of Ambrosius_

_The Most Honorable and Ancient House of Peverell_

_The Most Honorable and Ancient House of Black (By Blood Adoption)_

_The Noble House of Slytherin (After Heir Apparent)_

_The Most Honorable and Ancient House of le Fay (After Heir Apparent)_

_Bond Status:_

_Soul-bonded_

_Unconsummated_

She gaped at the results and looked up at Riddle questioningly. He glared at her with an eye that was flaming red. "Don't ask me how you're Heiress to Slytherin or le Fay." He snarled and stormed out. Iris turned to the goblin and muttered a quick "thank you" before rushing out after the angry man.

When she caught up to him, he spoke without turning around. "Follow me. We're going to get you a wand."

* * *

**(Ollivander's Wand Shop, Diagon Alley, London, Great Britain)**

**10:19 AM**

Professor Riddle opened the door and beckoned to Iris, who stepped inside slowly with Remus right behind her. The soft sound of a tinkling bell came from somewhere. Iris stood and observed. The dim-lighted shop was full of shelves and boxes, but where she stood, there were rugs on the floor, a few armchairs, and a desk, which was presumably for business.

"Good morning," came a soft voice. Iris controlled the urge to let her head snap towards the voice and let her head swivel smoothly toward him.

"Good morning, Mr. Ollivander. I am here to buy a wand." Iris replied, her voice even.

"Ah yes. Miss Potter. And here with you are Mister Riddle and Mister Lupin. Lupin, Cypress, 10 ¼ inches, unicorn hair, pliable, correct?" He inquired, receiving a nod in return. "And Mister Riddle, Yew, 13 ½ inches, phoenix feather. Yes, yes." The wandmaker said as Tom nodded. "Alright. Let us begin."

Ollivander went to a shelf, withdrawing one and holding the wand out for Iris to take. "Chestnut, 10 ½ inches, dragon heartstring." Iris took it delicately and waved it elegantly. A vase shattered. Ollivander took the wand from her hand, muttering to himself as he disappeared from sight. Returning moments later with a different wand, he held it out to her. "Cypress, 8 ¾ inches, unicorn hair." Once again, Iris waved it, and an armchair fell to pieces. She frowned as he took the wand from her hands. He disappeared again.

Upon his reappearance, he held yet another wand. "Ah yes. I never thought it would come to this wand. Holly, 11 inches, phoenix feather, nice and supple." Handing it to Iris, he stood back and watched as she took hold of it. There was a soft glow at first that ran down her slender fingers and arm.

Riddle felt a pulsing from his yew wand, which he drew from his Disillusioned wand holster. The moment the yew wand came into sight, a huge burst of different colors swirled between the two, crimson and grey from the one in Iris' hand, emerald and silver from the thin wand in Riddle's.

The magic swirled around the two of them in visible wisps. A few moments after, it ended. "That… is your wand. Most curious. It seems that the two of your wands are rejoicing." Ollivander said.

"Why is that, sir?" Questioned Iris, intrigued by the show the wands made.

"It seems that the phoenix that gave the feather in Mister Riddle's wand gave another feather. Just one other. The wands are rejoicing because they are once again together. It would suit you best if you do not turn the wands against each other, for if you do, the wand that is being threatened will attack of its own accord," explained the wandmaker.

"I've never seen anything like that," Remus stated.

"Of course you haven't," said Riddle snappishly. Turning to look at Ollivander, he raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"That will be nine galleons," said the thin man.

Riddle opened his mouth to speak, but Iris cut in before he could speak. "Charge it to the Potter vault. It is my wand after all," she said.

Riddle snapped his mouth shut and ushered the girl and werewolf out. "We're going to Madam Malkin's to get you fitted for your new robes," he said to Iris. He led the way there, gesturing for her to go in alone.

* * *

**(Madam Malkin's, Diagon Alley, London, Great Britain)**

**10:34 AM**

Entering quietly, Iris stood in the designated waiting area. Soon after, Madam Malkin approached her. "First year?" she asked. Iris nodded. "This way please." Malkin led the way to a small backroom and told the girl to remove her cloak. Seeing another girl with bushy brown hair there, Iris schooled her features into that of a haughty pureblooded girl just as Sirius had taught her.

"Hello!" the other girl said brightly. "Are you going to Hogwarts as well?"

"Would I be here if I was not to attend Hogwarts?" said Iris coldly.

The girl looked a little hurt, if not offended. "Well you could've been a little nicer about that…" she muttered.

"Maybe if we are Sorted into the same House we will talk. If not, you're on your own," Iris said with a dismissive tone. There was a pregnant silence as the girls waited for Madam Malkin to finish. When Hermione's measurements were complete, she stepped to walk out of the room but turned. "Okay. I hope to see you at Hogwarts. My name is Hermione Granger," she said before she disappeared from the room.

Iris managed to keep a smile from breaking out onto her face and nodded slightly in acknowledgement of Hermione's words.

Soon after, Iris' measurements were complete. "Send the robes to the Black residence." She said shortly before walking out of the shop.

Remus and Riddle looked up. Remus had taken to standing patiently by the door as Riddle just leaned against the walls of the shop and read from an enormous tome. "Alright I'm done. I told her to send the robes to Grimmauld Place," said Iris. "I'm hungry," she added as an afterthought, looking up at Riddle pleadingly.

He glared at her. "Fine," he snarled. "We'll go to Delectatio Alley."

* * *

**(Specialita Alimentari, Delectatio Alley, London, Great Britain)**

**11:22 AM**

"Ooh. What's served here, Professor?" asked Iris as soon as they came within sight.

"Italian specialties," he replied.

They were given a table in a private booth, where nobody could see them. Riddle ordered a salad and fruits for himself and the best pasta they had for Iris. Remus just asked for a dish with plenty of meat.

The dishes appeared in front of them, and they immediately began eating. Riddle, the most conserved of them all, sat regally even while eating, Remus observed.

Iris finished eating before the other two, so she settled into a comfortable position against the wall and closed her eyes.

* * *

_Iris opened her eyes. There was a figure in front of her, cloaked in black. Then another appeared from the first's shadow, wrapping an arm around the waist of the first. The second looked up, revealing eyes that glowed like fresh blood glinting in the sunlight._

_The first looked up to the sky, which was black. Then slowly… A red glow began growing. It grew brighter… Brighter… Too bright. When it became almost unbearable for Iris, it disappeared, save for one descending dot, which steadily grew larger._

_She looked at the pair. The first of the two was leaning back against the second's chest and was about to lift the hood of the cloak away from its head. Just about there… Almost there…_

* * *

Iris' eyes snapped open as she received a poke to the side from Remus. "**What?! I was sleeping.**" She hissed, her eyes glowing sickly green.

Remus leaned back, raising his hands to placate her. "She said 'What? I was sleeping,'" Riddle said to Remus, not even looking up from his tome.

"It's time to go, Iris. We're done eating," said Remus, nodding his head towards Riddle in thanks.

"Why doesn't he know what I said, Professor?" asked Iris after nodding to Remus.

"You were speaking in Parseltongue. You can speak it because you are heiress to Salazar Slytherin after me. Don't ask me how or why because I don't know," said Riddle, hesitating a little at the end.

Disregarding his slight hesitation, Iris spoke again. "Oh that's why you seem familiar. You were the one who came to retrieve me from Godric's Hollow after my parents' fall. I spoke my first Parseltongue word after you said it," said she.

Riddle smirked. "It's good to hear that I'm such a good role model for children."

"…What?"

* * *

**A/N: **Hey readers! How was that chapter! Go ahead and review so I can make changes and whatnot. I'm planning to have the next chapter up in around two weeks. It depends on workloads from school and the like. Hope you're enjoying the story so far!

-_Phoenixslayer99 out._


	3. Part the II

**A/N:** Hey readers! Sorry this is late! I've been loaded with work in the linguistics department, so it took a bit longer than I predicted. My apologies for this tardiness. I will try to see if I can get some more writing into the story before going to sleep or something like that.

As usual, please review and tell me your opinions! :) No pure criticism though.

And without further ado, onwards to the story!

* * *

**Chapter II**

* * *

**(Grimmauld Place, Unplottable Location, London, Great Britain)**

**1****st**** of September in 1991**

**9:39 AM**

Iris stood in her bedroom, going over everything in her trunk to make sure everything she needed was there. A velvet pouch which contained her precious phoenix feather. Toiletries. Casual Muggle-style clothes, proper wizarding attire, customized headbands. Excitement bubbled within her, but she held it down because she would not stand to be seen as an undignified half-blood who was raised by Lord Sirius Orion Black. Thinking about her adoptive father, she remembered how he had drilled some hexes and jinxes into her for the purpose of self-defense.

He taught the girl how to use the Stinging Jinx and the Shield Charm. She could not cast them that well yet, but she could use them to an extent. Sirius also saw fit to teach her the Feather-light Charm in order for her to carry her trunk with ease.

Sirius had already left for the Ministry because of his job, and Remus was at his full moon hideaway, where he was not to be disturbed. Iris was rather agitated when she heard she would have to make her way to King's Cross alone, but once she heard about Sirius arranging with another family to pick her up, she was relieved.

At the moment, she was reclining in a comfortable armchair, head resting against one side and feet dangling off the other. Her hair was braided neatly, and her trunk lay beside the armchair. She was currently wearing an ocean blue top, which had sleeves that ended at about two-thirds up the forearm, and some snug, black slacks.

Suddenly, she pulled herself into a position fit for a pureblood lady, looking regal as the wards informed her of the impending arrivals of three people. Turning her jade eyes quickly to the fireplace, she watched as emerald-green flames erupted from it. A trio of dignified, pale, platinum-blonde haired people stepped out. There was a man, tall and pale, a woman, elegant and haughty, and a son who looked rather smug.

"Good morning," greeted Iris. "Am I to presume you are Lord and Lady Malfoy, along with Heir Draco Malfoy?"

"That is correct, Iris Potter Black," said the woman softly. "I am Lady Narcissa Malfoy née Black, cousin of Lord Sirius Orion Black. He has arranged with us to escort you to the Hogwarts Express along with our son, Draco."

She looked at Draco, who immediately bowed to Iris. "Hello Princess," he said, smirking. "I am Draco Lucius Malfoy, at your service."

"The pleasure is mine, Heir Draco. I do hope we can be associates in the future," stated Iris evenly. Draco rose, and as he did, she caught the glint of something shiny, but she ignored it in favor of what she was going to do. "Would any of you like tea? It is Earl Grey. I had Kreacher prepare it in advance for your arrival."

Hearing a small chorus of "Yes please," she led the three of them to the table, where Kreacher was pouring tea into porcelain teacups. The four seated themselves in the ornately carved wooden chairs, each taking a teacup and drinking in contented silence.

Soon enough, Lucius gathered himself and spoke. "I do believe we should get going. It is nearing a quarter past ten, and the Hogwarts Express leaves at 11 o'clock sharp. I do thank you, Iris, for the tea."

"Yes, it was lovely," Narcissa agreed. "Now get your stuff and we'll Apparate to King's Cross."

Doing as she was told, Iris took hold of her trunk and laid her fingers gently upon Narcissa's arm as Draco took hold of his father's. With a light _crack_, the four disappeared.

* * *

**(King's Cross, London, Great Britain)**

**10:16 AM**

Iris felt as if she was being pulled roughly through an extremely narrow tube, and when she landed, she stumbled, but she was caught by the hand by Draco. Blushing lightly, she thanked him and schooled her features once again as she took hold of her trunk.

"I can carry that for you," Draco offered, smirking as he caught her eye.

"No. It's quite alright. I've a few Charms in my repertoire," Iris replied airily.

The three blondes and one brunette reached the platform 9 ¾ in no time at all, merely walking through the wall as if nobody would see them. And as it seemed, no one did.

Lucius and Narcissa wished Draco goodbye and a good year. Lady Malfoy also made sure he agreed to write her at least once a month. Iris watched as Lucius rested a hand on Draco's shoulder, the most affection he would ever show in public. She was so busy watching them that she did not notice the platinum-blonde-haired woman approach her.

"You can write me as well, if you would like. I would love to get to know you better, though I can't say the same for Lucius," she said quietly from Iris' side. Iris jumped, startled.

"I don't have an owl, but I do have something Father gave me that would let me communicate with him, so it should be fine," said Iris quickly. Narcissa nodded and ushered the two children onto the red train.

"Where do you want to sit?" Draco asked Iris, who looked away, signifying that she did not know. He shrugged and led the way to the back of the train, where there was a large compartment that was completely empty.

"Nobody is here yet?" asked Iris.

"No," Draco replied. "It's just a bit early. My parents wanted us to arrive earlier so we could get the pick of the best seats. There are a few people farther up, but they're probably just some higher years."

"I see. Thank you," said Iris. Crossing her legs, she opened her trunk and withdrew a book, _The Hobbit_, which was written approximately 50 years previously. It was a Muggle book, yes, but it was rather interesting.

"What's that?" asked Draco as soon as he saw it.

"A Muggle fantasy book," answered Iris shortly as she turned a page. Licking her red lips, she imagined what it would be like to drift down a river in a barrel as Orcs tried to attack her. Reading and imagining as she went along, Iris sat there comfortably as Draco set himself about watching the students come flowing onto the platform.

Hearing heavy footsteps approaching, Iris snapped her book shut and set it on her lap, adopting a more severe look and air around herself as Draco brushed wrinkles from his vest. Two rather large figures slid the compartment door open and walked in. "Ah, Crabbe, Goyle. I thought you'd have gotten lost!" exclaimed Draco rather dramatically as the two of them shook their heads vigorously. They took seats in one of the two corners.

Iris watched them from the corner of her eyes and averted her gaze. The two of them were uninteresting. The door slid open once again as a few others walked in, a blonde pureblood, a girl with a pug nose, a rather chubby girl, and another one who followed behind the pug. They each took a seat around Draco, though the chubby one sat herself closer to Crabbe and Goyle. Draco looked at them. "Well? Can't you see we have a guest? Introduce yourselves!" he snapped.

The blonde stood first. "Daphne Greengrass of the pureblood House of Greengrass, which was Neutral in the last war and has Dark magic affinity."

The chubby one. "Millicent Bulstrode, pureblood Bulstrode family."

"Pansy Parkinson of the pureblood House of Parkinson. We served under the Dark Lord," she said smugly from her position next to Draco. Iris refrained from wrinkling her dainty nose in disgust.

"Tracey Davis of pureblood status," said the last girl.

"Hello all. I am Iris Potter-Black. It would be beneficial to all of us if we made a truce of sorts. We will not bully each other in the halls if we are to be placed in different Houses. We will not do anything that is detrimental to one another's health or reputation. The breaking of this truce will result in the ousting of the violator from the group."

The group readily agreed, thinking for the most part that they would all be placed in the great House of Slytherin. However, Iris had different plans.

As they neared Hogwarts, each of them changed into their uniforms, robes and all. Upon the breast of each robe was a Hogwarts pin, which would be changed according to House colors at the Sorting.

* * *

**(Hogwarts, Unplottable Location, Scotland, Great Britain)**

**7:38 PM**

Stepping off the train, Iris walked slowly toward where she saw a large group of first years gathering. " – over here! First years over here!" a large man shouted over the din of the crowd. Seeing everybody gathered and every other student from higher years gone, he continued. "Alrigh', four ter a boat! Get in!"

Clambering into a boat absentmindedly, Iris sat numbly, not really knowing what to expect. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she turned slowly so she would not appear startled. "Hello!" It was the bushy-haired Muggle. The half-blood stared at the girl blankly. "What?" the girl asked after a few moments.

Iris continued looking at her until she squirmed. "I stand by what I said. Don't talk to me unless we get placed in the same House," she said slowly, turning away as she spoke the last words.

As she turned she was greeted by the most majestic sight she had ever seen as she was carried across the lake in the musty, old, magical canoes. It was the sight of the great castle atop a high cliff, light glowing through clear windows with torches aflame. There was a collective gasp of amazement from the first years, and the large man just beamed, save you could not tell under his facial hair.

Soon enough, they arrived at a cove where the canoes stopped, and every first year quickly disembarked, some sick, others bored. The large man led the group into the Entrance Hall and left, nodding to a man who stood waiting. That man was the handsome Professor Tom Riddle. Several purebloods giggled and blushed at his features while some Muggleborns were blushing because he looked rather sharp in his robes.

"This is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will be Sorted to one of four Houses: Gryffindor. Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw. And Slytherin," Riddle said firmly, eyeing Iris with an unfathomable look as he spoke the last part. "I will return when we are ready for you."

Iris stood neutrally as a red-haired boy stepped up to her and Draco, who stood beside her. "Blonde hair, expensive clothing, aristocratic features, you must be a Malfoy," he said scathingly to the blonde. Turning to the brunette, he continued. "Hello Iris Potter. I'm Ronald Weasley. You're Light aren't you? You wouldn't want to make friends with people like him," he said, glaring at Draco. Extending his hand, he said, "I could help you there."

Iris turned away. "I will not grace you with an answer unless you address me properly," she said haughtily. "Does everybody act like this?" she questioned to Draco.

"No. They're Weasleys. Blood traitors, the lot of them, even if they are pureblood," he said, sneering.

The boy's eyes widened, and his expression contorted to that of rage. "Why you! Malfoy!" he roared, preparing to swing his hand forward balled into a fist. As he swung, something happened that he did not predict. Iris stepped in front of Draco, ready to take the hit. She raised both hands and caught his hand with ease. Other first years had turned to watch the spectacle play out.

Ronald flushed, but his pride as a boy would not let him let it go. He snapped his free hand forward, grasping Iris' wrist, and was ready to hit her too, girl or not.

"Oh my. I certainly did not see this coming, Miss Potter. Getting into trouble before Sorting. That must be a new record," said a distinctive patronizing voice from behind her. Iris whipped around, her braid flying to rest over her front and under her arm. The Professor was fingering his pale wand and spinning it between his fingers.

"For the record, I didn't start it," said Weasley. Riddle glared at him, obsidian eyes flashing crimson.

"Nobody asked you, Weasley," he said condescendingly. Then, in a commanding voice, he continued. "We are ready for you. Single file line. Now." The short children scrambled to get into line, and as soon as they were ready, they were walking into the Great Hall.

The first thing that was noticed by Iris was the four long tables, each of which was decorated with different pairs of colors. One was splashed with crimson and gold. The next was spotted with yellow and black. Another was a neat arrangement of sapphire and bronze. The last was a ribbon of emerald and silver.

Groups of students sat at each table, having their own separate conversations which were too quiet to hear, or they were just watching the first years. "The sky is bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, a History_." Iris heard the girl's already familiar voice behind her.

Turning to look at the table at the front, Iris saw the staff who sat patiently, waiting for the students to arrive at the front of the room. At the center of the table was an ornately decorated throne, in which an old wizard sat gazing at her. He had a nose that seemed as if it had once been broken, white hair, an extremely long white beard, and twinkling blue eyes that were slightly hidden by semi-circular glasses.

In front of the table was a stool with a frayed hat that had a jagged rip near the brim. Iris frowned, feeling the magic pulsating from it. Then her suspicions were confirmed when it opened up like a mouth and began singing.

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_Oh you may not think me pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep you bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nervy, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Iris's lips upturned into something akin to a smirk as the occupants of the Great Hall burst into applause at the Hat's song. However, the words in the song provoked many thoughts in Iris. She did not know which House she would be placed in. It would certainly be nice to be placed in Slytherin with her dear cousin Draco, but she was not fitting of the ambitions Slytherins had.

She was not as conserved or focused on her studies as Ravenclaws would be, and while she was a hard worker, she was not the patient or loyal person a Hufflepuff would be. The only place left for her was… Gryffindor.

"When I call your name, you will come up here," Riddle said, pointing to the stool beside him. "And you will put the Sorting Hat on your head and sit on the stool."

Iris tuned names out unless it seemed to be a family that may have been somewhat important. The first time she came back to reality was when she heard a surname that her father had spoken of occasionally.

"Bones, Susan!"

A redhead made her way out of the crowd and sat on the stool with the Hat on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the Hat roared. Iris thought about the girl who just went. She was most likely related to the Madam Amelia Bones, who was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"Granger, Hermione!"

The bushy-haired girl made her way to the stool with a bounce in her step and plopped down on the stool. The ragged Hat sat there for a few moments before screaming "GRYFFINDOR!" Iris kept her expression neutral, but thought over what she would say to the Granger if she was placed into the House of lions with her.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Iris watched her cousin as he stepped confidently up to the stool. Before the Hat even touched his platinum-blonde head, the Hat roared out. "SLYTHERIN!"

"Potter, Iris!"

Iris gently pushed the remainder of the students aside so she could get through. To her sides, she could hear the collective murmurs from the higher years, undoubtedly about her.

Stepping up to the stool, she lifted the Hat, sat upon the chair, and let the Hat sink down onto her head.

"_Hmm, what do we have here…?"_ she heard the Hat ask. "_Very difficult, yes. You have great potential. But now… Where should I place you?_"

"_Though I would love to be with my dear cousin Draco in Slytherin, it is not my place,_" said Iris mentally.

"_Very well, Miss Potter. Then it will be…_ GRYFFINDOR!"

The table of the crimson and gold burst into applause, some even shouting "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Iris made her way to the table and sat down stiffly, knowing that she would not like socializing with this randy bunch. Catching Riddle's eye, she saw that he was smirking and not frowning like she thought he would be since she was placed in Gryffindor.

"Weasley, Ronald!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Before Iris could protest, Hermione slid up to her and gave her a bright "Hi!"

"Hello," she replied softly.

Ron went to sit with three other similar-looking redheads.

"Well done, Ron. Excellent," a boy with a badge said, almost arrogantly. The younger boy shot him a withering look.

Iris watched as a "Zabini, Blaise" made his way over to the Slytherin table to sit by her cousin. She then turned to watch the Deputy Headmaster roll up the parchment which contained the names of all the first years and pick up the Sorting Hat. Making his way around the tables, he stopped by Iris. He leaned down to speak quietly into her ear. "Well done, closet Slytherin," he said slyly, eyes swirling with garnet.

Iris frowned. How did he know?

The Weasley with the badge looked over at her curiously. "You know Professor Riddle?" he asked.

"You can say that," she answered vaguely.

The Potter watched as the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, stood from his seat and spread his arms wide in a welcoming gesture. "Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" he shouted. Iris raised an elegant eyebrow.

Riddle came through a door to the side and sat next to Dumbledore, smirking at her _again_. Iris was getting rather riled up because of his behavior.

She contented herself in closing her eyes and reveling in the sensations of magic pulsing from the stone of the castle surrounding her. "What is it?" asked Hermione, who was the only one who noticed Iris' antics.

"The castle… Its beauty is unparalleled," she sighed before taking food from plates and eating daintily.

After eating her fill, she was merely speaking with the Muggle girl, who was getting increasingly talkative.

"I do hope we get started on working magic. I _am_ a Muggleborn, so it would be absolutely _lovely_ to learn all about how it works. All of this is impossible according to the Muggle world," Granger ranted.

As the food on the plates disappeared, sweets aplenty replaced them, and Iris turned to look at the High Table. A teacher with greasy hair and sallow skin was speaking to Tom, and as soon as she looked, he turned to glare at her with overbearing hostility in his gaze. Tom also turned, noticing what the other was doing. He smirked again in amusement.

Iris turned away quickly to face a Weasley who had a look-alike. "Are you two twins?"

"Yes, and we would –"

"– like to help you out –"

"– because that is the Potions Master –"

"– Professor Severus Snape –"

"– who is glaring at you," one of them finished.

Iris let their message process for a bit before thanking them cordially and frowned again. Why exactly was a professor already glaring at her before classes even started? Did he hold something against her or somebody who was related to her in some way?

The desserts vanished from sight, prompting her to turn to the front of the hall where Dumbledore stood. "Ahem. Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices for you: First years should take note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students. A few of you older ones should remember that," he said, sparkling eyes falling on the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held within the second week of the term. Contact Madam Hooch if you are interested. Finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a painful death," the Headmaster said gravely.

Iris watched as Riddle leaned back at the mention of Quidditch and painful death. She frowned at Dumbledore's words. He did not expressly mention that everybody was forbidden there; only people who did not wish to die a painful death were not allowed there. He was throwing bait out. There was no doubt about it.

To the side, she noticed the eldest Weasley answering one of the youngest's questions in a low voice so nobody else would hear.

"And now before bed, let us sing the school song! Pick your favorite tune!" he said, raising his wand. Iris looked to his side and saw both Riddle and Snape scowling heavily, which she smiled faintly at.

With a flick of the wand, a gold ribbon shot out, twisting and curling into what seemed to be words.

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something, please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot,_" sang the students to different tunes. Observing Riddle's expression, Iris saw that he was not moving his lips at all, just sneering in disgust, undoubtedly about Dumbledore's eccentricity.

Finishing at different times, the Weasley twins were the last, singing to a funeral march. Dumbledore continued conducting them, and when they were finally finished, he clapped loudest. "And now bedtime! Off you trot!" he commanded.

"Gryffindor first years! Follow me!" came the voice of the eldest Weasley over the din of the other students. He led them up the stairs, all the way up to the seventh floor. As they walked through the corridor, Iris could see a portrait of a very fat lady in a baby pink dress.

"Password?" asked the portrait.

"Caput Draconis," answered the prefect. Dipping her head slightly, the Fat Lady's portrait swung open to reveal a door-sized hole in the wall. The first years stepped into the common room.

"This is the common room, where you will study, chat, eat, and celebrate with your Housemates. Boys' dormitory is over there," Weasley said, pointing at one flight of stairs. Pointing at the other one, he said, "That's the girls' dormitory. Your trunks should already be there, having been brought here ahead of time."

Hermione waited for Iris at the foot of the steps to the girls' dormitory. Iris stood in her place, waiting for the rest of the Gryffindors to disappear. "Why are you so adamant in your quest to become my friend, Granger? Answer that for me, and address me properly, else I will ignore you."

"I'm terribly sorry, but I don't know how exactly I should address you. I'm a Muggleborn. Please, I want to be your friend. I won't have any otherwise. Teach me, because no one else will," Granger pleaded.

Iris looked deeply into Hermione's deep brown eyes. There was nothing but genuine pleading in them. She caved. "Very well. I will teach you every night on wizarding etiquette. You will meet me here every night after finishing work assigned by teachers. Your first lesson: Purebloods are to be addressed as Master and Lady, nothing less. Half-bloods are to be addressed as Mister, Miss, or nothing at all based on their social status. Muggleborns have no title, but you will have one if you stay by my side."

Hermione nodded frantically as she processed all the information in as quickly as possible. "Thank you, Miss Potter. I will see you in the morning tomorrow!" she scurried off.

Iris stood watching as she left. She smiled softly to herself. That girl was going to be great one day, and she would make sure of it. Entering her room, she saw that there were four four-poster beds. Three of them had been claimed, and her trunk lay in the middle of the room. She checked the plaque on the door. The names on it read:

**Lavender Brown**

**Hermione J. Granger**

**Parvati Patil**

**Iris P. Potter-Black**

Taking the last bed, which was by the window, she pulled the curtains around her bed down and pulled the covers over herself. Her dreams started as soon as she fell asleep, her head rested on the soft pillow.

_A blinding light… So bright. Shielding her eyes, Iris tried to see what was there. The light began dying down, shrinking until it was nothing but a dot, a little pinprick in the darkness. The light began intensifying but not enlarging._

_There was a swirling of darkness as a silhouette appeared in front of the light. Then another. Both wore dark cloaks concealing their identities._

_One of them raised a hand, then lifted three fingers. Three? What was that supposed to signify? Iris was befuddled. What message were they trying to convey?_

_Both of them now stood side by side with outer arms crossed across their chests, sleeves billowing as if there was wind. Snapping the arms out, they spun on the spot, disappearing, save for two things that were left behind._

_Iris stepped closer to get a better look at the two items. The light began swirling, shaking the dream world. Frantically trying to get closer, Iris rushed to get a glimpse of the two things. Her green eyes were glowing sickly green as she approached the two stationary objects._

_The pinprick of light began expanding even more, even more until she was nearly engulfed along with the two objects. But before all of them were absorbed into the light, she caught a glimpse of a jade figure with a shape she couldn't quite place…_

Iris woke with a start, gasping, trickles of sweat running down either side of her face. She held her breath, held her hand to her chest to calm herself down. Closing her eyes, she let out a long, quiet sigh. Attempting to purge thoughts of her dream from her mind, she drifted off to sleep once again.

* * *

**A/N:** How was that chapter? I spent quite a bit of time on it while I was off from work, so I really hope you enjoyed it! Please review! I abandoned my other story in favor of this one because this one is turning out a lot better and the other one is getting flamed WAY too much. So please enjoy!

-_Phoenixslayer99 out._


End file.
